Primrose
by Aura Nightfall
Summary: Oneshot yaoi slash toussa XD Mello x Near, 2 séquelles prévues ATTENTION SPOIL


**Primrose**

" Mello je t'en prie.  
- Fous moi la paix! Ou est Near?!  
- Dans sa salle habituelle. Mais pouquoi? "  
La porte claqua sur le vieux domestique. Il entendit distinctement le verrou de l'autre côté. Seigneur. Cet orphelinat réunissait des enfants bien particuliers. Mello était si réactif, l'absolu contraire de Near qui était si calme. Peu étonnant que ces deux là soient si souvent ensembles. Et pourtant lors de tests communs on s'était rendu compte que leurs capacités combinées dépassaient tout ce que l'on pouvait immaginer. En dépit du temps qu'on avait passé à les faire coopérer. Le vieil homme émit un soupir qui agita à peine sa moustache grise et s'éloigna à pas lents.

" Qu'il y a-t-il Mello? "  
L'interpelé ne répondit pas. Adossé à la porte, il observait le blond résoudre un puzzle entièrement vierge, mettant les pièces à la suite, constituant rangées par rangée, comme si elles avaient été numérotées. Recroquevillé sur lui même, son corps pâle habillé de blanc. Quand à lui ses cheveux étaient presque roux, couleur anciennement considérée comme celle des sorciers, ses habits étaient sombres et ses crises de colères effrayaient tout le monde. A choisir entre lui et Near il savait que le choix serait vite fait, on prendrait l'enfant à patience angélique comme successeur. C'est ça. Near était un ange, posé, immaculé. Et lui... lui était un démon dans ce cas, ne?  
Le claquement de la dernière pièce assemblée retentit contre le parquet. Le blond s'immobilisa alors.  
" A quoi penses-tu ? "  
Ca il aurait pu le savoir rien qu'en regardant son visage. Mais tu n'en a pas envie n'est ce pas? Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais bien penser de toi. As tu peur de lire sur mes traits que je projète de t'assassiner pour rester le seul? Near ce serait tellement drôle.  
Il se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'au canapé rouge foncé, dans lequel il s'enfonça, contre l'accoudoir, ramenant ses jambes contre lui et jouant avec une de ses mèches. Ses yeux étaient baissé sur un point un peu plus loin que ses pieds. Il ne relèverait pas la tête.  
" Ne te sens pas obligé...  
- Pardon? "  
Mello soupira et s'avança à son tour.  
" Ta position. Ne te sens pas obligé de tout faire comme L le ferait. Ou au moins quand tu es seul arrêtes de le faire. "  
Le concerné pencha la tête et se gratta l'oreille.  
" C'est.. devenu une habitude maintenant. Nous n'avons pas d'autre but que reprendre sa succession non? S'il venait à mourrir. "  
Il s'assit à côté du blond, laissant juste assez d'espace pour ne pas lui écraser les pieds. Moment de silence.  
" Je partirai.  
- Mmh? Il ne me choisiront pas forcément.  
- ...  
- Les chances qu'ils nous demandent de nous allier sont très hautes. Au moins soixante-dix-..  
- Je le sais.  
- ...Tu partirais quand même?  
- ...  
- Pourquoi?  
Un sourire désabusé s'étala sur ses lèvres, une ébauche de soupir, puis il baissa les yeux sur Near. Un sourire. Un petit. Un vrai.  
" Ne gardes pas tes jambes comme ça... "  
Et se disant il empoignait les chevilles, les arrachant au canapé et allongeant les jambes sur ses cuisses. Sa main au lieu de se reposer à ses côté effleura le pantalon et caressa franchement la poitrine du blond qui haleta.  
" Je savais que tu étais venu pour ça.  
- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. "  
Sa main glissa le long des côtes pendant que son pouce titillait un bouton de chair sous le sweet large.  
" Tu as de l'audace de vouloir me faire ça juste après m'avoir dis que tu me quitteras quoi qu'il arrive.  
- Chhht "  
Mello se pencha vers l'oreille de Near qu'il caressa du bout de la langue, sa main jouant toujours sur la poitrine en de lents mouvements langoureux. Il était calme en ce moment. Depuis le début hypnotisé par son partenaire. Il passa sous le sweet, pianotant sur la peau frissonante. C'était bon. Jusqu'à continuer ses caresses sur la poitrine, doublant d'effets sur le blond qui fermait les yeux et rougissait. Il tourna la tête.  
" Nnh.. Mello arrêtes je n'ai pas envie... "  
L'interpellé eut un sourire en coin. Il en avait si envie? Un petit morceau de bonheur sembla éclore en lui. Mordillage d'oreille. Near est un ange et lui.. lui avait quand même un peu de pouvoir sur lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'adonnaient à ces jeux secrets. Tous deux étaient assez intelligents pour faire en sorte que personne ne l'imagine. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'à eux deux ils pouvaient tout. Même L lors de ses quelques visites n'avait rien soupçonné. Ca faisait quelques mois, à peine quelques mois depuis leur première fois ensemble. Mello n'a jamais deviné ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Near ce jour là, le jour où cette porte s'est ouverte au milieu de la vapeur.  
Et ce visage, cette expression, il les prenait pour l'attirer encore plus, c'était certain. Ses mots aussi étaient faits pour ça.  
Sa deuxième main rejoignit la première pour continuer son oeuvre, le garçon en dessous haletant désormais franchement, l'encourageant en posant, pressant ses mains sur celles de Mello, sous son habit. Bientôt celui-ci faisait lentement remonter le sweet, savourant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau découverte tandis que Near manifestait son impatience en l'aidant à le déshabiller. Une fois son haut envoyé par terre, il plongea ses mains sous celui du roux, caressant le dos et relevant rapidement le tissu sombre. Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaients tous les deux à demi-nus, Near écartant les bras en une discrète invitation qui l'était autant que dix panneaux lumineux pour Mello. Il se pencha et fit se frôler leurs torses de tout leur long. Le blond entoura son cou de ses bras, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, et lui nichait son visage dans son cou tandis que ses mains goûtaient de nouveau aux flancs de Near.  
Near aimait les mains de Mello et Mello aimait la peau de Near.  
Le souffle chaud qui chatouillait son cou, les mains si agréables qui le caressaient, et le torse contre lui dont il pouvait sentir les bouts de chair durs contre sa peau. Cela suffisait à son bonheur. Les yeux mi-clos, il voyait plus loins son puzzle achevé. Cette vie ne serait pas totalement vide de sens tant que Mello serait là. Tout le monde. Tout le monde attend même la plus infime des récompenses. Une main laissa les cheveux roux, quelques mèches glissant d'entres ses doigts, et alla caresser leurs corps réunis. Le cou, le dos, glissant sur les côtes, l'endroit où leurs deux poitrines se touchaient et un peu plus bas une main qui le caressait que la sienne pris en otage afin d'entremêler leur doigts. Maintenant tu ne partiras pas puisque je te retiens. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas le faire.. quand la mort de L nous sera annoncée. Je n'aurais jamais autant souhaité que la vie de quelqu'un se prolonge autant que possible. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il devait penser en ce moment. De son autre main il fit signe à Mello de se redresser, ce qu'il fit en prenant pour appui son autre bras. Un sourire étira les lèvres fines de Near qui passa sa langue autour d'un téton. Il sentait les frissons qui agitaient le corps au dessus de lui, sentait sa main qui serrait la sienne. Il commença son oeuvre en suçant chaque morceau de chair, puis mordant le bout, jouant à provoquer des réactions et enflammer le corps de Mello. Celui ci vint à gémir et se déroba, apposant son front contre celui de Near et achevant de se redresser. Le blond eut une seconde d'incompréhension avant que Mello n'empoigne une cheville et la fasse passer par dessus sa tête de l'autre côté de son corps. Il était à présent entre les jambes écartées de Near et se rallongea contre lui, chacun frissonant de la rencontre de leur entre-jambe. Les mains de Near s'affairairent à repousser le pantalon du roux, très indésirable en cet instant. Comme celui ci coopérait grandement l'affaire fut aisée. Il se retrouva nu avec un sourire et s'occupa désormais de faire subir le même sort à l'autre garçon. Celui ci était un exemple d'acceptation, il devait presque lui tenir les mains pour l'empécher de se déshabiller tout seul, se cambrait pour faciliter le passage de ses mains, essayait de se dégager plus rapidement de son sous-vêtement.  
Mello contemplait, caressait le corps du bout des doigts, bien que le fait qu'il en était éloigné lui donnait froid. Sa main ne tarda à être attrapée par celles ce Near qui introduit un doigt dans sa bouche, jouant avec à l'aide de sa langue. Le roux sourit en se pencha déposer un léger baiser sur la poitrine, à sa droite qui était la place du coeur de Near, avant de glisser deux doigts de plus dans sa bouche. Il les retira et en fit glisser un à l'intérieur du blond, son autre main caressant l'interieur des cuisses blanches et douces. Il admirait le voir frissonner. Quelques signes d'impatience se firent sentir, le premier doigt étant entré sans aucun problème et le second tardant à venir. Il y remédia aussitôt et en profita pour se pencher sur cette parcelle de peau sensible, la titillant avec sa langue et remontant ainsi jusqu'à l'aine. Des soubressauts agitaient le bassin et les jambes du blondinet, des cris étouffés se firent entendre.  
" Nnhhh.. hm..  
- Tu veux dire quelque chose? murmura-t-il suavement.  
- Mmhh-Mello...  
- Ouii ?  
- Nnh.. a-arrêtes de faire l'imbécile.  
- Comme tu voudras.. "  
Il pris la peine d'aller poser un baiser juste sous sa poitrine, au milieu, un endroit qu'on apellait plexus solaire. Solaire.  
Il fit entrer un troisième doigts, ce qui prit plus de peine que pour les deux premiers. Il essayait de l'habituer par de petits mouvement tandis que Near essayait de se détendre. Enfin il retira tous ses doigts et entra en lui. Le blond se mordit la lèvre en étouffant un cri de douleur. Mello restait toujours un instant immobile pour lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre. Il attrapa son visage de ses deux mains.  
" Mellooo...  
- Oui je sais.. faire attention aux choses importantes. "  
Il amorça un mouvement pour l'empécher de répondre. Ce qui marcha remarquablement. Le blond lâcha prise et se laissa tomber sur le velour rouge du canapé, ses mains errant à l'a recherche d'une prise quelque part. Ils aimaient autant l'un que l'autre ne pas être collés à ce moment là, chacun avait ses raisons. C'était une autre forme d'intensité. Mello commença à faire onduler ses hanches, en un mouvement court et régulier. Ses yeux vert d'eau exprimaient quelque chose proche de la tendresse envers le visage noyé de mèches blondes platines et légèrement rougi. Il caressa du bout de sa langue le milieu de la poitrine, descendit jusqu'au nombril en se délectant des soupirs et gémissements qui coulaient abondament des lèvres ouvertes. Un mouvement, les cuisses s'éartère un peu plus et les jambes crémeuses se relèvent, hésitant à enserrer sa taille. Accélérant le rythme, Mello observait son partenaire de toujours renverser sa tête en arrière, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son cou, ses épaules nues, la bouche grande ouverte, il savait qu'il allait crier.  
Il posa sa main en baillon juste à temps pour étouffer un cri, ce qui rendait ses mouvements plus difficiles jusqu'à ce que Near chasse sa main et étouffe ses propres cris à l'aide de ses deux mains pressées contre ses lèvres. Mello reprit alors ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tous les deux un moment d'extase blanc.  
Mello se laissa tomber sur Near qui le rattrapa et l'empêchait de tomber en le tenant contre lui. Leur souffle était aussi haletant et erratique, leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre se soulevaient irrégulièrement et leur coeur battait trop vite et trop fort. Near fit un petit mouvement de hanche en repoussant du genou le roux qui avait oublié de se retirer. D'un bras il tenait le roux contre lui tandis que de l'autre il s'appuyait pour se caller un peu mieux contre l'accoudoir. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Mello, vert-bleu, des yeux qui ne voyaient plus rien, comme dans un état de coma.  
" J'espère que tu te souviens d'une méthode pour nettoyer le velours.  
- ... ... mmhh mhh... "  
Near soupira. Le corps dans ses bras remua, ce qui était inhabituel car les quelques minutes d'inaction "d'après" étaient comme un rituel entre eux. Le rouquin se redressait, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond et lentement, franchit la distance, appuya leur lèvres. Celui ci avait eu le temps de voir venir mais jusqu'au bout il ne l'avait pas cru. Tout simplement parce que les fois où Mello l'avait embrassé étaient moins nombreuses que les fois où il était venu en lui. Il avait retenu sa respiration, son coeur avait battu plus fort quand leur lèvres furent en contact. Une langue s'aventura entre ses lèvres qu'il descella sans même y penser. Il ferma les yeux, ses mains se cramponant au velour torturé du canapé, tandis que la langue du roux s'aventurait à l'intérieur de sa bouche, caressant la sienne avec une douceur infinie. Timidement, il répondit au baiser, prenant de l'assurance au fur et à mesure que sa langue était entrainée par celle de Mello. Un tourbillon de pensées et de sentiments naissait dans sa tête, une envie de proximité -et il se félicitait que leur jambes soient ainsi enlacées. C'était chaud. Le corps de Mello, contre lui, sa main sur sa taille, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue avec la sienne. Son coeur qui avait failli éclater il y avait quelques secondes semblait maintenant être en suspens.  
Puis la magie s'éteind, le baiser se rompit, son coeur se remit à battre. Trop vite.  
" M-mello... tu.. "  
L'interpellé fit le sourd, se rallongeant tranquillement sur le torse blanc, lui lançant un regard furtif de ses yeux vers. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit le coeur de Near battre plus fort. Bientôt des doigts pâles vinrent jouer dans ses cheveux. Il bougea un peu façon à avoir son visage en face de celui du blond. Le visage fermé, yeux dans les yeux.

Et doucement, l'index dans ses cheveux choisit une mèche rousse qu'il enroula autour.

Ce fut le lendemain, ce jour où ils furent convoqués tous les deux. Mello avait ses réactions habituelles, Near, les yeux baisses sur son puzzle, pensait seulement au roux qui partirait immédiatement. Il maudissait L de s'être laissé mourrir. Plus de temps, juste un peu plus.  
" Lequel? Lequel d'entre moi et Near a été choisi?!  
- Que pensez vous de vous unir?  
- C'est une bonne idée. "  
Claquement d'une nouvelle pièce. Le monde était en coton et un peu moins réel que d'habitude. S'il pouvait le retenir, le retenir un peu plus.  
Les pas s'éloignaient. De lui, de la pièce. Il pourra être n'impporte où ensuite. N'importe ù tant qu'il n'était pas près de lui. C'était fini. Il resterait seul, reprendrais l'enquête où L avait laissé la vie, et la résoudrait. Il n'aurait pas de récompense, de moments qu'il appréciait réelement. Plus jamais.  
Depuis il s'entoura de jouets.

Absorbé par l'enquête, il n'oubliait pas pour autant. D'ailleurs les contacts avec Mello se faisaient de temps en temps. Il avait gardé la photo. Etrange pour quelqu'un enquêtant sur un carnet tueur de laisser une photo derrière lui. Mais c'était Near qui la gardait, son seul souvenir de Mello. Il savait toujours où elle se trouvait.  
Le jour où Mello viendrait la rechercher, il l'attendait. C'était comme une garantie de le revoir. Sa méthode violente ne l'étonna même pas. Il ne se retourna pas pour le voir. Seul entouré de ses jouets comme un rempart. Il offrait là une vision pathétique, un rat de laboratoire, un clone de L bien trop fragile à côté de l'entreprenant Mello. Il ne voyais pas son visage balafré, il se raccrochait à la voix, il savait que c'était lui, quelle importance avait le reste.  
Des propos qui glissaient un peu. Mais pas de quoi deviner. Comme le jour de son départ. Une distance parfaite entre eux. Il n'essayait plus de le retenir.  
" Tu n'est venu que pour ça ?"  
Juste savoir. C'était bien réel. Nous étions bien heureux à ces moments? Ce n'était pas un jeu. Et cette dernière fois...  
" Non."  
Mello...  
" Sache simplement que..."  
...tu m'aimais non ?  
" ...je n'ai aucune intention de coopérer avec toi. "  
Fu.. lèvres qui s'étirent un petit sourire.  
" C'est bien compris. "  
Il leva sa main pour attrapper une mèche. Un craquement. C'était ça la nouvelle habitude de Mello? Car avant c'était...  
" Near? Je confirme. Mello a bien enlevé Takada. "  
C'était...  
" Un des corps calciné a été identifié comme celui de Takada Kyomi. Un autre corps à été retrouvé à l'avant du camion... "  
Incrédible.

...  
Mello... Tu n'auras eu de cesse de m'abandonner.  
Les autres membres de la SPK sont avec moi devant l'écran. Je me sens comme détaché de mon visage, c'est très étrange. Mon coeur, ma gorge, mon ventre, j'ai mal.  
Sans expression, sans réaction, c'est le calme que selon toi ils préféraient tous. Ce fauteuil où je suis accroupi, je ne pourrais même pas m'appuyer contre le dossier et me recroqueviller encore. Je ne parle pas de pleurer, juste ça. Ca n'aurait plus d'importance puisque tu n'es plus là. Plus là pour me dire encore "ne restes pas comme ça".  
Quelque chose qui pèse.  
Lentement.  
C'est un peu comme si tu étais parti non? On ne revoit plus. C'est comme quand tu étais parti. Et on ne se reverra jamais. Parce que tu es mort.  
Kira. Dans deux jours.  
Deux jours seulement et sa vie à lui aussi se terminera.  
Pendant ces deux jours me pensées ont tourné en cicuit fermé. Repassant en boucle les fait passés, les hypothèses, les prévisions. De temps en temps ça me ramenait à toi. Je ne dormais plus la nuit, à cause d'une sorte d'angoisse. Je crois que ma vie à moi se finira aussi...  
Dans deux jours.  
Le temps passe au compte goutte, même dans cet entrepôt. Les quarantes secondes que nous attendons ne semblent pas vraiment longues. Je les savoure presque. Quelque chose me fait mal au ventre. Je n'ai eu que quelques explications à donner et tout s'est enchaîné sans mon concours. Comme un rocher qui dévalerait finalement une pente. Yagami Raito est parti. Je ne sais pas s'il tiendra longtemps. Sa mort ne ramennera ni Mello, ni L.

Après quelques instants d'attene moi et les autres membres du SPK nous sommes retirés, de retour dans nos quartiers. Bientôt la police japonaise fera appel à nous pour classer définitivement cette affaire. Je ne serai plus qu'un contact, un appui, une photgraphie d'un puzzle achevé. Il semblerait que j'aie encore un sursis.  
Nous sommes de retour aux Etats-Unis. J'avais pris des mesures peu après ta mort.  
Wammy's House.  
Pardon.  
Je sais que tu voulais partir. Mais c'est ici que restent tous nos souvenirs. Etaient-ils importants pour toi aussi?  
Le jardin derrière la grande baie vitrée. Mmm c'est.. derrière les arbres peut-être?  
Une unique fleur dans la main que j'ai ramassé en chemin. Je fais tourner la tige entre mes doigts. C'était il y a longtemps, nous avions appris ensemble le langage des fleurs. Mes doigts s'entre-ouvrent et la fleur tombe sur la pière blanche.  
Tu pensais que ton monde était noir, Mello?  
Je me souviens de ton visage quand tu réfléchissais sérieusement, tu n'avais pas l'air d'un démon. Ton habitude en ce temps là était de te toucher les lèvres du bout des doigts.  
Un caillou me rentre dans le genou. Ce n'est pas très agréable. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser tomber comme ça.  
Juste là, poser ma main et ma joue sur ta tombe, pour retrouver peut-être un peu de ta chaleur. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce que va devenir ma vie désormais.

Un coup de vent balaye la fleur à clochettes jaunes.  
Moques toi.  
Primevère.  
Désigne le premier amour. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi.

* * *

Haaa . petit coin de l'auteur. Tout d'abbord bonjour à tous (°o°) ravie de vous voir.  
Après un long silence où je me réservais exclusivement à ma fic originale je me suis remise aux fics avec Death Note (quand j'ai vu Mello et Near j'ai pas pu m'empécher uu tellement évident). J'espère donc que ce petit morceau vous a plu p Pour ce qui est des 2 séquelles la première est annoncée quelque part dans ce oneshot (hahaaa XD) et la seconde sera sans doute pour les amateurs de Walt Disney (surtout ne cherchez pas u.u) (non je ne ferais un truc à la Kingdom Heart XD).

A part ça, en écrivant cette fic j'ai appris que les "primroses", primevères en français étaient les petites fleurs à clochettes jaunes. J'en trouvais beaucoup dans les champs quand j'étais petite x alors quand j'ai trouvé cette fleurs, avec la signification qu'il me fallait j'ai fait ni une ni deux.  
Vous aussi vous trouvez le titre recherché? XD lol  
Bien vous qui avez lu j'espère que ça vous a plu -


End file.
